Storming Secrets
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Tate Fluff. As the storm outside locks them in HQ for the night secrets come out Secrets some peopledidn't ever want to know


Just Tate Fluff

* * *

Kate looked out the window as the sky flashed blue. Her arms were folded she closed her eyes and turned away as thunder crashed in time with another lighting strike which this time hit a tree at the other end of the Navy yard it came crashing down thank goodness there was nothing under it except a picnic table.

"You ok honey?" Tony asked resting a hand on her shoulder, she nodded but turned into him as lighting hit the power pole out side and every thing went dark.

"Shit what was that?" Tim McGee asked

"I'd have to agree with that question," Ziva David looked up and over at the window she glared at the two people standing near it. _Why'd he have to pick her? _

"Lighting hitting the power line," said Gibbs coming down from MTAC as the back up power came on. Kate closed her eyes and turned into Tony again as thunder rumbled over them loudly.

"Katie why are you watching if it scares you?" Tony asked lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"It's the thunder that scars me I know its silly but I've been scared of it since I was a kid. I like watching the lighting its cool how it lights up the sky." Tony laughed and held onto her tightly as a loud clap of thunder went off over them cutting back up power at the same time Abby came up from the fire escape with Ducky she looked around to see McGee and Ziva sitting at their desks.

She then found Tony and Kate standing at the window watching the storm, she went and joined them as she knew if she went over to Ziva she would have to listen to the constant diatribe about her friend and how Tony could do better Abby had liked Ziva till she formed this crush on Tony, who for as long as Abby could remember only had eyes for one women on the team, and it wasn't Ziva.

Tony held onto Kate tighter as the lighting and thunder came closer together.

"Baby I have something that would take your mind off the thunder but I don't think you'll like it," Kate looked up at him a tear ran down her cheek.

"What?" she asked.

"This," Tony lent down and kissed her tenderly his hand resting on her face he came back to look into her eyes he bit his lip looking at her.

"My minds till on the thunder," she whispered he smiled and cupped her face to kiss her again. They came apart as the back up power came on again Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Ziva had seen the end of the kiss.

"You have to admit Jethro it was bound to happen eventually," said Ducky looking over at him.

"I know" _but why did she have to pick Tony?_

* * *

"Abby you scream I cut the balls off your boyfriend and feed them to you," Kate said simply. Abby nodded, 

"Katie honey don't be so mean you could have told her, but you decided not to," Tony kissed her on the head.

"Have you ever known to Abby to keep a secret that big to herself?" Tony laughed shaking his head.

"May I say something?" said Abby Kate nodded.

"Your pissing Ziva and Gibbs off," Tony looked at Abby strangely

"They like you, well... Ziva likes Tony and Gibbs likes Kate," Kate pulled a face glad that she could as Tony was taller then her and the two people in question couldn't see her.

"Ziva's has been trying to steal Tony for ages," Abby smirked.

"They're a bit late," Kate pulled out necklace Abby looked at her strangely.

"This holds three rings," Tony smiled looking at Abby

"Take a wild guess," Kate held a finger to her lips as Abby realized what they were for.

"They aren't going to like this," Kate nodded she knew that, that was why they hadn't told any one at work.

* * *

They all knew no one would be going home that night it wasn't safe they'd been camping out here. If they had enough power Gibbs would have gotten his team to do work but the back up power wasn't for computers in the bull pen it was for lights and MTAC operation. So he had to come to the fact that the four people on his team were free to do what they liked. He watched as Tony pulled Kate into his lap and she willingly sat there resting her head on his shoulder as she laughed at something Tony said. Gibbs continued to watch as Kate pulled out a long necklace and played with it what ever was on it was hidden under her fingers but he noticed Abby grinning.

* * *

"Jethro I have come to notice something which I think you will be rather interested in knowing." said Ducky a couple of hours later when the four people he had been watching had fallen asleep. Gibbs looked up at his friend. 

"What is it Ducky I think it rather obvious that Tony and Kate have been seeing each other," Gibbs looked over at the amused look on Ducky's face Ziva sat up her head had been resting on her desk.

"I'd say they have been fooling you for a while now as, if I am correct they are not dating but in fact married, I noticed earlier that they both seemed to be wearing make up on their hands. It seemed rather strange and puzzled me until I saw them hugging. Then it all made sense the make up was to hide the I do believe people call them ghost rings,"

"What?" they asked almost yelling

Gibbs looked up at Ducky then over at Ziva.

"Did you know about this?" he asked she shook her head.

He then looked to Tony and Kate the necklace that she had been playing with was clearly visible. Gibbs got up and went to have a look at it. Sure enough there were three rings on it two wedding bands and an engagement ring. _You had to choose him didn't you?_ Thought Gibbs as he looked at Kate

"You were the one who put them together Jethro, you had to know something was or would happen with that much sexually charged banter," Gibbs nodded he knew that it didn't mean he had to like it. Kate was smart and he always thought she could do better then one Tony DiNozzo, but she had obviously made her choice a while ago and that choice was Tony.

Ziva looked up as Gibbs looked back at her the look told her everything. Tony's choice had been Kate. No matter what she said or did now didn't make a difference he would always choose Kate over her.


End file.
